Flexible printed circuit board (FPC) is a printed circuit made by flexible insulated materials. The FPC has a good electrical property, such that a more compact and a higher-density mounting may be realized. The FPC may be freely bended, winded, folded, capable of resisting million times of dynamic bending without broking the wires, which may be arranged freely according to a spatial arrangement and may move and stretch out and draw back in the three-dimension space, thereby integrating a component assembling and wires connection. The FPC has been wide applied in the fields such as aerospace, military, mobile communication, laptop, computer peripherals, PDA and digital camera.
A liquid crystal display module is generally connected to a mainboard via a FPC. As shown in FIG. 1, a main body 11 of a FPC is connected to a liquid crystal display module, and a connector 21 of the FPC is connected to a mainboard. An intermediate portion 3 between the main body 11 of the FPC and the connector 21 thereof is generally vimineous. When the main body 11 of the FPC is connected to the liquid crystal display module, and the connector 21 of the FPC is connected to the mainboard, the FPC is bended at the intermediate portion 3, so as to arrange the mainboard behind the liquid crystal display module.
The applicant finds in the related art the following issues. In the related art, a FPC is cut off from a big sheet material. The intermediate portion 3 is generally bended and vimineous, so it is difficult to make the FPCs arranged closely, and there may be relative big gaps between the FPCs. Therefore, it is difficult to determine the certain shape which the FPC is to be cut into, such that the big sheet material may not be fully used, thereby a use ratio of the FPC material is low, production efficiency is low, and manufacturing cost is high.